LOVE FINDS IT'S WAY
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: An os on dareya on the request of Daya's fan ashwini... Hope you all will like it...


**Hey all...**

 **This is an os based on dareya and on the request of Daya's fan ashwini...**

 **Hope you all will like it...**

 _ **!LOVE FINDS IT'S WAY!**_

 **CID bureau;**

Daya was sitting on his chair and was engrossed in file when his buddy came in smiling.

Daya noticed this and said-" kya baat h abhijeet... aaj itna smile kar rahe ho..."

Abhijeet blushed and said-" wo kya h na ki maine aaj tarika ji ko date ke liye poocha aur..."

Daya( curiously)-" aur?"

Abhijeet-" aur kya... unhone haa kar di..."

Daya smiled and said-" Congo yaar... ab jaldi se use shaadi ke liye propose kar do..."

Abhijeet- " nai daya... jab tak tum shaadi nai karoge... mai bhi shaadi nai karunga.."

Daya looked away and said-" tum jaante ho ye possible nai h..."

Abhijeet came facing him and said-" kyu possible nai h... bolo... kab tak uske yaad mei jeeoge..."

Daya controlled his tears and said-" jab tak mai zinda hu tab tak.."

Abhijeet-" daya wo tumhara past h... bhool jao use.."

Daya-" tum tarika ko bhool sakte ho?"

Abhijeet was speechless.

Daya smiled and said-" mai bhi use nai bhool sakta... kabhi nai... bhale hi wo mujhse pyaar nai karti... par mai usse bahut pyaar karta hu... aur humesha karta rahunga..."

Abhijeet smiled and said- " pata tha yahi bologe..."

Just then, his phone rang and he picked up saying-" hello... senior inspector abhijeet here... laash... Kaha pe... theek h hum aate h..."

He disconnected the call and they went towards crime scene.

 **At crime scene;**

Duo reached there and saw body of a girl. It seemed a hit and run case.

After investigating a bit, they send the body in forensic lab and found the identity of the girl and her address.

They went towards the girl's house and rang the bell.

A person opened the door and said-" ji kahiye..."

Daya-" ye meenal ( victim name) ka ghar h..."

Person-" ji haa... par aap..."

Abhijeet-" hum CID se h... aap?"

Person-" mai meenal ka pati... hiten...aap andar aaiye.."

They entered in and hiten said-" aap log meenal ke baare mei kyu pooch rahe h... "

Daya saw three more people and said-" batate h... par ye log..."

Hiten-" ye mere mummy papa h... aur ye mera chota bhai... samar..."

Abhijeet-" dekhiye humei aapko batate hue bahut afsos ho raha h ki aapki wife meenal ki maut ho gayi h... aur ye ek hit and run case h..."

Hiten collapsed to couch and they started sobbing.

Just then, they heard cracking of glass. Duo looked at the place from where the noise came and daya was stunned to see HER .

Daya-" **shreya..."**

Shreya's eyes got widened seeing him.

Samar looked at shreya and went towards her saying-" tum jaanti ho inhe..."

Shreya lowered her gaze and said in a trembling voice-" ji... ji nai... mai nai jaanti.."

Daya-" kya bol rahi ho shreya... tum mujhe nai jaanti.."

Shreya-" dekhiye... shaayad aapko koi galatfehmi hui h... mai aapko nai jaanti.."

Samar kept his hand on her shoulder and pressed it a bit saying-" tum andar jao.."

Shreya nodded and went inside.

After investigating a bit, duo came out of the house.

Daya was lost in his thoughts when abhijeet said-" kya hua daya?"

Daya-" yaar meri samajh nai aa raha h ki shreya ne aisa kyu kaha... college time se jaanti h mujhe... dost h meri... phir kyu.."

Before abhijeet could say anything, a stone hit his arm.

Abhijeet-" ye patthar kisne maara..."

Daya looked here and there and saw shreya who was closing the window.

He took the stone and saw a paper wrapped in it.

Daya read the paper-" I'm sorry daya maine tumhe pehchaanne se inkaar kar diya... par meri majboori thi... mujhe tumse baat karni h daya... ek tum hi ho jo meri madad kar sakte ho... kal subha 4 baje mujhse durga maa ke mandir mei milna... Shreya.."

Daya-" mujhe laga hi tha ki kuch gadbad h..."

Abhijeet-" daya shreya wahi h na.."

Daya-" mujhe iss baare mei baat nai karni h abhijeet.."

Saying this, he went towards the car and abhijeet followed him.

 **Next morning at 4:00 AM;**

Daya was waiting for shreya outside the temple and after a minute or so, shreya came there.

Daya smiled and said-" hey shreya..."

Shreya too smiled a bit.

Daya-" shreya... Kya baat h... batao mujhe..."

Shreya controlled her tears and said-" meenal bhabhi ka khoon hiten bhaiya aur suraj ne kiya h... ismei mummy ji aur papa ji bhi shaamil h..."

Daya( shocked)-" kya?"

Shreya-" haa daya... darasal ye log bahut laalchi h... dahej ke liye bhabhi ko aur mujhe... bahut torcher kiya h inhone... kal himmat karke bhabhi police mei complaint likhwaane jaa rahi thi... aur ussi waqt..."

Shreya was unable to say anything further and she started sobbing.

Daya kept his hand on her shoulder and said-" tum fikar mat karo shreya... mai hu na... sab sahi ho jaega..."

Shreya smiled a bit and said-"thank you daya...ek aur baat h daya.."

Daya-" kya?"

Shreya-" inn logo ne bhabhi ke parents ko pata nai kaha agwaah karke rakhkha h... taaki unke khilaaf koi saboot na rahe..."

Daya-" mai unka pata laga lunga shreya... tum tension mat lo.."

Shreya nodde and she went from there.

Daya's POV-' Kitni badal ho gayi ho tum shreya... pehle jiss ladki ke chehre se muskuraahat kabhi hatti nai thi... aaj uski ye smile bhi fake h... don't worry shreya... tumhari smile mai waapas le aaunga... I promise.."

In the following day, CID team got the evidence against hiten and his family and they took them in the custody.

Daya and abhijeet reached the place where they have kidnapped and placed meenal's parents and were stunned to see them dead. Not only meenal's but shreya's parents were also lying their lifeless.

Daya stood their like a statue staring at her parents.

Abhijeet kept his hand on daya's shoulder and daya said-" mai ye shreya ko kaise bataunga abhijeet.."

Abhijeet-" hausla rakhkho daya... agar tum kamzor pad jaoge toh shreya ko kaun samhaalega..."

Daya nodded and said-" abhijeet... body ko forensic lab bhejwa do... mai shreya se milne jaa raha hu..."

When shreya came to know about her parents death, she was shocked beyond words.

Daya-" I'm sorry shreya... "

Shreya( sobbing)-" unn logo ne mere parents ko maar diya...how could they..."

She started crying.

Daya-" shreya tum fikar mat karo... unhe mai kadi se kadi saza dilwaunga... tum inn papers pe sign karo..."

Shreya-" ye kaun se papers h..."

Daya-" divorce ke papers h...tum ise padh ke sign kar do... aur chalo mere saath..."

Shreya looked at him confused.

Daya-" I mean tum mere ghar chalo..."

Shreya wiped her tears and said-" nai daya... tumne already mere liye itna kuch kar diya... mujhe uss dusht pariwaar se chutkaara dila diya... mai ye sheher chod ke chali jaungi... tum.."

Daya( cutting her)-" kaha jaogi tum... kaun se relative ke paas... shreya I know ki tumhare parents ke alaawa tunhara koi relative nai h... so stop arguing... inn papers pe sign karo aur mere ghar chalo.."

Shreya was about to say something but daya stopped her saying-" now..."

Shreya signed the papers, packed her bag and went towards daya's house.

 **Daya's house;**

Shreya entered the house and smiled seeing it.

Shreya-" tum kabhi bhi apna ghar saaf nai rakh sakte na..."

Daya smiled slyly and said-" tum baitho mai coffee laata hu..."

Shreya-" daya iski.."

Daya( cutting her)-" koi zarurat nai h jaanta hu... par mujhe bhi coffee peeni h..."

Shreya smiled and daya went in the kitchen.

After sometimes, daya came with two mugs of coffee and saw shreya was looking at his medals and achievements.

Daya-" coffee..."

Shreya took the coffee and said-" daya tum kitne brave ho... I mean itne saare awards..."

Daya smiled and said-" haa wo ye saare awards mujhe darwaaza todne ke liye miley h..."

Shreya smiled a bit and said-" ek baat poochu?"

Daya nodded and shreya said-" tumne abhi tak shaadi kyu nai ki?"

Daya signed and said-" jisse pyaar karta hu wo mili nai aur uske alawa koi aur pasand nai aayi..."

Shreya looked at him and he said-" mai bureau waapas jaa raha hu... tum rest karo... shaam ko milte h..."

Shreya nodded and daya went towards bureau.

 **Evening;**

Daya came in the house and was stunned seeing it as it was properly cleaned.

Daya scanned the house and said-" mai apne hi ghar mei aaya hu na.."

Shreya came in from the kitchen and said- " haan... ye tumhara hi ghar h.."

Daya-" ye sab tumne kiya.."

Shreya smiled and said-" khaana ban gaya h... tum haath muh kar aa jao.."

Daya came after washing his face and settled on the dining table.

He tasted the food and said-" wow shreya... khaana bahut tasty h.."

Shreya-" thanks..."

Daya-"mai seriously keh raha hu.. aaj se pehle maine aisa khaana nai khaaya."

Shreya-" khaana banana maine apni mummy se.."

Her voice stuck in her throat and she was unable to say anything fiurther.

Daya held her hand and said-" shreya... ek baat kahu.."

Shreya nodded and daya continued-" sabzi mei mirch thodi zyaada h.."

Saying this, he started laughing. Shreya tried to glare him but she too joined him in the laugh.

Day by day, daya's feelings for shreya was increasing but he was controlling them. Same time, shreya too started feeling for him but she ignored it.

 **One evening;**

Daya came from the bureau and immediately after freshening up, he came and said-" shreya mujhe urgently khabri se milne jaana h... ek ghante mei aata hu..."

Saying this, he went outside and shreya smiled while shaking her head and said-" iska kuch nai ho sakta.."

Just then, she heard ringing of phone.

She looked around and saw that daya has forgotten his phone.

Shreya-" ye daya bhi na.."

She saw the caller ID and picked up the phone saying-" haan abhijeet sir..."

Abhijeet-" shreya... daya kaha h..."

Shreya-" wo ek khabri se milne gaya h."

Abhijeet-" shreya ek important file ke baare mei kuch poochna h... uske cupboard mei red color ki ek file hogi... toh.."

Shreya understood and said-" haan ek minute.."

She went in his room, opened the cupboard and took the file saying-" haan wo file h yaha pe.."

Abhijeet-" usme se kuch info chahiye thi..."

Shreya-" haan aap boliye.. mai aapko batati hu.."

After discussing about teh file, shreya hung the call and kept the file back when something fell from the cupboard.

She took it and saw it was an album.

She sat on the bed and started seeing it. She smiled seeing pictures of daya's childhood, his school, college... she turned a page and saw paper kept their. It was folded properly but it seemed that this was kept years ago.

Shreya-" ye kya h.."

She took the paper and kept the album aside. She was in a fix whether to open it or not.

At last, sheopened it and saw a letter in it. She was stunned seeing her name.

Shreya-" mere liye... daya ne ye letter mere liye likha... phir diya kyu nai.."

She started reading the letter...

 **Shreya,**

 **Aaj college ka last day h... aur mai tumse kuch kehna chahta h. Actually mai ye baat tabse kehna chahta tha jabse hum miley h... dost bane h. Par kehne ki himmat nai ho paa rahi thi. Phir socha ki aaj nai toh kabhi nai keh paunga... Shreya... I LOVE YOU... mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu..**

 **Bas tumhare jawab ka intezaar rahega...**

 **Daya.**

Shreya's eyes got wet reading this.

Shreya-" college ka last day...yaani 6 saal pehle.. ye toh wahi din tha jab maine daya se kaha tha ki meri shaadi tay ho gayi h... issliye wo mujhe ye nai de paaya..."

She folded the letter and put it back in the album and put the album back in the cupboard.

After sometimes, daya came and shreya said-" tum apna phone bhool gaye the daya.."

Daya took the phone and said-" haan wo mujhe raaste mei yaad aaya..."

Shreya controlled herself and said-" ek baat poochu..."

Daya-" hmmm..."

Shreya-" wo ladki kaun h jisse tum pyaar karte ho..."

Daya looked at shreya but was unable to say anything.

Shreya-" bolo daya.."

Daya-" shreya mujhe iss baare mei baat nai karni h... "

Shreya-" par mujhe karni h daya.."

Daya-" kyu shreya..."

Shreya( teary)-" kyunki mujhe pata h ki wo ladki mai hu..."

Daya was shocked to hear this.

Daya-" tumhe ye kisne kaha shreya... "

Shreya told him how she came to know about this.

Daya-" shreya... look I'm really sorry... mai tumhe hurt nai karna chahta h...wo.."

Shreya-" tumne mujhe hurt kiya h daya.."

Daya looked down and shreya continued-" agar tum himmat karke wo letter mujhe de dete... toh at least mai apne papa ko ye bata deti ki **jisse mai pyaar karti hu wo bhi mujhse pyaar karta h...** aur mujhe samar se shaadi nai karni h... keh deti na mai apne papa se... ( crying) phir ye sab nai hota h.."

Daya immediately hugged her and said-" I'm sorry shreya... I'm really sorry... mai kabhi samajh hi nai paaya ki tum bhi mujhse pyaar karti ho... tumhari shaadi ki baat suni toh.."

Shreya hugged him back and said-" tumse nai toh aur kisse pyaar karungi idiot... ek tum hi toh ho... jo mujhe mujhse bhi achche se jaanta h..."

Daya-" shreya...kya tum meri wife banke apni poori life mere saath bitaana chahogi.."

Shreya smiled and said-" haan daya.. I Love You.."

Daya hugged her more tight and said-" I Love You Too..."

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **I hope you all liked this os...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots...;-)**


End file.
